


Carry me

by Distantships



Category: Deaf West Spring Awakening, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Height difference, M/M, he wants to be talllll, im out here making melchritz in 20 gaytern, lets gooo, melchior loves being carried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantships/pseuds/Distantships
Summary: When they were young Melchior was always taller, by middle school Moritz is growing. When they both hit highschool there is nearly a foots height difference, to solve this Melchior makes Moritz carry him





	Carry me

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to spicybruha for reading all my shit fics
> 
> Also I didnt edit this and wrote it on my phone over a span of a couple days on instagram

“Melchi! Stop it somebody could see you!” Yelled Moritz looking like a small spec, he was six, six and a half! They were playing pirates with the girls who had tired out and were laying on the ground picking flowers.  
“Moritz relax, climb up here with me its not so bad.” The blonde boy responded, he was such a strange child. Extremely gifted but so loud and rude that only a few ever saw him calm down.  
Moritz did climb eventually after freaking out and fretting about his father finding him. Once they were at the top Melchior gave him a smile filled with missing teeth and a dirt smudged cheek that always made Moritz laugh.  
“Ritz when we’re older you’ll stick with me right?”  
“Of corse dont be daft Melchi.” He said smiling back at him pretending to ounch him in the arm but missing in fear of pushing him off.  
“We could do what the adults do so they never leave each other! The marriage thing!” Moritz suggested rocking back and forth on his branch.  
“Sorry Stiefel you gotta be this tall To marry me!” He said putting his hand far above his head laughing before climbing down the tree as fast as a phantom down the tree with Moritz on his heels.

It’s middle school when Melchior notices, Moritz is getting taller very quickly. Melchior thinks its a bit too quickly because Moritz is up to his height now and doesn’t seem to show any signs of stopping. Sometimes he pity’s his friend, like the time when Moritz was sleeping over and couldn’t move his left leg much because of the Extremely sharp growing pains, Melchior hadnt grown much at all and that was a problem. 

 

Melchior realizes how severe the problem is in high school, Melchior is 5’5 the height of an average woman. And Moritz in 6’3 nearly a foot taller. He doesn’t always it but sometimes Moritz will lean his elbow on Melchior’s head and then he really feels tiny. Its also around the time Melchior realizes he’s in love with his oaf of a best friend and takes advantage if Moritz’s height by making him Carry Melchior everywhere, maybe its a tad rude but he doesn’t care. And maybe he’s kicked Georg and Hänschen a couple times but he loves feeling tall, and being bridal carried by the clumsy mess he calls a friend. He has been dropped, and only one of them cried and it wasn’t Melchior. 

School is over for the year and they’re taking a walk in the summer, it’s mid July and warm and humid. It smells like peaches and woodsmoke, when Melchior pokes Moritz and looks up.  
“Carry me?” He knows the answer is a yes, it always is which is why he jumps like always knowing he’ll be caught. He is like everytime, and they just walk like they do every summer. 

It’s so different this time, its so much warmer and so much softer, its like returning home after being cold for months. Melchior started to fall into a sleep like state in the warmth and comfort of thehold he was in. And he did before he felt a pair of lips on his forehead, and jerked up right before being dropped.

“Oh my god, I totally overstepped my bounds I am so sorry. I am so sorry can we just forget rhis please!” Moritz said, he sounded like he was about to cry, or scream, or run away. Probably all of the above. 

“Moritz, can you be quiet for a minute?” Melchior said putting his hands on his head, fuck okay this was fine. Yeah okay this was totally cool he could do this yeah theycould just talk this out and come out as friends an- and well now he was kissing Moritz.

When they broke apart it was silence. 

“This is new, carry me?” 

“Yeah, yeah sure.”


End file.
